


blessed be the boys time can't capture

by xoxogossipwolf



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, college days, weird not writing angst tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipwolf/pseuds/xoxogossipwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy, Matt, and their college days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blessed be the boys time can't capture

**Author's Note:**

> i really love these nerds man. 
> 
> for this prompt from the kink meme   
> http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/725.html?thread=261589#cmt261589

Being in college fucking sucks, Foggy thinks. Ramen noodles for breakfast and dinner. (who has time for lunch?) Sometimes they'll splurge and get mac and cheese, Matt always laughs when he says this. Foggy wonders if Matt knows that's he's sort of serious. 

They trail up and down the aisles of the small shop that they both like. Foggy gasps when he sees the shrimp ramen. Matt looks back at Foggy, tiny crease of worry on his forehead. "What?" He asks, putting his hand on Foggy's shoulder. "Matty, they have the shrimp noodles." Matt wrinkles his nose in a way Foggy thinks is stupidly adorable. "Sounds gross." Matt says simply. 

Foggy puts a hand to his heart as if Matt's words mortally wounded him. "I know you're doing something theatrical, I can feel it." Matt says. Foggy barks out a laugh. "Yeah, I am. But seriously, Murdock. You have not lived until you've eaten these." 

Matt's nose wrinkles again. "I refuse to put those in my mouth." Foggy laughs again, "You have to try them at least, if you don't like them I'll do your laundry for a week." Matt shrugs. "You have to separate the colors and whites." Foggy scoffs. "I'm not a neanderthal, you know. Also, you'll love them dickhead." Matt laughs and swats Foggy's arm. 

Back in their tiny, shitty off campus apartment that Matt insists is cheaper than the dorm, they put the groceries away. "At least the dorms had reliable heating, Matt." Foggy says for the millionth time. 

"What's for dinner, sunshine?" Matt asks as he shrugs out of his coat when he gets home from his last class, cheeky smile on his face. Foggy laughs and flip him off, then tell Matt what he does because he can't actually see it, and Matt laughs and kisses his cheek.

Foggy sets a bowl of macaroni in front of him, and Matt puts his hand to his heart and smiles, adoringly up at Foggy. "Oh darling, you shouldn't have." Matt says with only just a twinge of sarcasm. "Fuck off, Murdock." Foggy says and pecks him on the lips. 

The only time Foggy really loves college is when he and Matt are snuggled together, or when they're locked in a sweaty tangle on their bed. 

Sometimes when he thinks of the crushing debt he's gonna be in, or the paralyzing fear that this won't pan out, he'll chant 'Nelson and Murdock' in his head, his mantra for the days that are supremely shitty. 

Foggy wakes up and just knows it isn't going to be a good day. "Is it me or is it colder than usual today?" Foggy grumbles, as he pulls on a second pair of socks that morning. Matt just grunts from the bathroom, where he's brushing his teeth. "Good input, buddy. Thanks." Foggy hears Matt turn the tap on and spit in the sink. "You're grumpy this morning." Matt tells him. Foggy just grunts as he's tying his shoe. 

"Seriously, what's up?" Matt asks as he sits beside Foggy. Foggy sighs and throws his shoe down. "It's nothing, just don't feel like going to class. And I'm pretty sure I'm getting a cold. Just feeling shitty today, you know?" Matt nods, and slings an arm around Foggy's shoulder. "Well, I'd say just stay home but you've got that test in Green's class. Probably don't want to miss that." Matt tells him. 

Foggy groans and plops back on the bed, dragging Matt with him. Matt laughs and curls into Foggy, who hums in appreciation. "Remind me Matty, why do we want to be lawyers." Matt puts his arm around Foggy's middle. "To help the wronged and prove their innocence." Foggy smiles. "Yeah, and make lots of money." Foggy's only a little serious. 

Matt laughs into Foggy's neck. "Yeah but that's just a bonus." Foggy hums again. "I don't really care about the money all that much, just wanna do it with you." Matt laughs silently. "Aw, Fogs I didn't know you felt that way about me." Foggy huffs a laugh. "Then I've been doing something very, very wrong." Foggy tells him as he turns his head. "I'm gonna kiss you, okay?" Matt crooks his lips. "I know." 

Foggy kisses him gently and feels his stress melt away, Matt brings his hand up to Foggy's face and cups it gently. Foggy grins into their kiss. They break apart, matching grins on their face. Foggy feels his heart swell with love and affection. "I think I love you," Foggy says to Matt, who's eyebrows shoot up. Foggy feels his heart speed up, waiting for Matt to say something. Matt smiles and places his hand over Foggy's heart. "I love you, Fog." Foggy's smile was brighter than the winter sunlight.

Matt kisses Foggy this time, his lips chapped and sweet, tasting of spearmint. 

So, yeah okay college was really fucking awful sometimes, and when he graduates he's probably never touch ramen noodles ever again. But honestly? He wouldn't trade it for anything, not with Matt in his arms, or Matt's arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the kids aren't alright by fall out boy. love is welcome and as always very appreciated. ❤️


End file.
